Matchmaker
by Crystal Koneko
Summary: The YYH gang accidentally gets stuck in the past thanks to Kuwabara. They were thrown into the Meiji Era and met the Kenshingumi. As thanks for letting them stay, Botan gets the gang to play a little matchmaker with the Kenshingumi. Twoshot.


_For anyone who wants to join, I've made a Sano/Megumi forum. Link is in my profile!_

**Note: Two or Three-shot crossover between Rurouni Kenshin and Yu Yu Hakusho. Not sure yet. Some suggestive comments, but they're not that bad. Mild cursing.Disclaimer:** Don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Yu Yu Hakusho. Fate is Cruel.

**Summary**: The YYH gang accidentally gets stuck in the past thanks to Kuwabara. They were thrown into the Meiji Era and met the Kenshin-gumi. As thanks for letting them stay, Botan gets the gang to play a little matchmaker with the Kenshin-gumi.

**Matchmaker**

* * *

((In Koenma's Office)) 

"What the hell do you want now, toddler?" Yusuke sneered and plopped into one of the chairs.

"Yeah! I have a cat to wait on hand and foot!" Kuwabara agreed and stood in the doorway… until Hiei came through, pushed him to the floor and walked over his new school uniform.

"Watch it, Shorty!" Kuwabara yelled and pulled himself up.

"Hn. I'd rather not look at your ugly face."

"What did you just say? Why I oughta-"

"You oughta shut up, you moron," Yusuke laughed and Kurama walked calmly into the room.

"Let's just listen to what Koenma has to say, shall we?"

"When Botan and the other lovely ladies arrive," Koenma said, hoping he wouldn't get pummeled by the other Tantei.

"Bingo! We've arrived!" Botan bounced happily through the door, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina following quietly.

"What am I _doing_ here?" Shizuru sighed, making her way over to Kurama.

"Everyone shush and sit down! I have to talk!" Koenma ordered and everyone sat down.

"What is it?" Hiei glared from his corner, Botan plopping into the chair next to him.

"We've just built a time machine and I want to test it on you."

"_Test?_ What are we? Guinea Pigs!" Yusuke exclaimed, slamming his hands down on Koenma's desk.

"Yes, yes you are," Koenma laughed and pressed a button on his remote. Out of the floor came the time machine and Kuwabara watched with wide eyes.

"I always wanted to be furry…" He mumbled and finally got over his astonishment of the time machine coming out of the floor. He ran over and started pressing buttons.

"No!" The others shouted running over to him. Sadly, the machine glowed blue and they were all pulled through.

"Sir… they all disappeared!" Ogre said and waited for Koenma to do something about it. Koenma stared at Ogre for a moment before bursting with joy, "_COOL_!"

"B-but sir! What if somebody tries to take over the world while they're gone?"

Koenma glared at ogre, walked over to the machine, and spat on the floor, "Ogre. Clean that up."

That said, Koenma happily walked out of his office whistling 'The Wheels on the Bus'.

* * *

((Meiji Era)) 

"KUWABARA, YOU IDIOT!" Yusuke shouted and punched him in the face after they landed.

"What the heck did _I _do?" Kuwabara shouted in defense.

"You sent us back to who the hell knows where!" Yusuke hollered.

"I did?"

"Yes, you baka," Hiei sneered and kicked Kuwabara in the shin.

"Now, now boys! Let's try to find out what year we're in!" Botan said, still acting chipper when in all actuality she was scared out of her mind. How would they get back?

"We seem to be in front of a dojo, let's try there," Kurama suggested, blushing while Shizuru held on tightly to him. They all walked in and Kurama blinked when he felt two beings grab onto his pants.

"Ken-nii! Ken-nii! Play with us, Ken-nii!"

Kurama looked down and patted the children's heads, "What do you mean? Who's Ken-nii?"

"You're Ken-nii, Uncle Ken-nii! Play with us! Play with us!" The two little girls started dancing around his face.

"I want to play!" Kuwabara shouted and went to go play ring around the rosie with the two girls. They latched back onto Kurama's pant leg with tears in their eyes.

"Auntie Kaoru! Auntie Kaoru! There's an ugly man at the door!"

A woman with black hair and blue eyes came running out dressed in a training gi and hakama, "Ayame? Suzume? What's wrong?"

"Ken-nii is back!" They giggled and started dancing around Kurama again, who was blinking like clockwork.

"Kenshin! You're back already!" Kaoru exclaimed, running into Kurama's arms and hugging him.

"W-what?" Kurama blushed and looked to Shizuru who was seething.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yusuke was literally rolling in the dirt laughing.

"Kenshin, what are you wearing? And why are your eyes green?" Kaoru asked, pulling away from him.

"Who's Kenshin?" Kurama asked, politely pulling away from Kaoru. Shizuru latched onto him immediately, growling at Kaoru.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! You just look so much like Kenshin!" Kaoru apologized, hoping she wouldn't get her head bitten off by the brown-haired girl.

"So I've heard. Excuse me, I hope I don't sound odd, but what year is it?" Kurama asked, looking around her dojo.

"It's 1876," Kaoru answered, wondering why he was dressed so oddly and he didn't know what year it was.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Botan ran over and shook her hand, "I'm Botan! The guy you thought was Kenshin is Kurama, the moron rolling on the ground is Yusuke, that's his girlfriend Keiko," Botan said pointing to Keiko, "The girl with Kurama is Shizuru. The funny looking boy with orange hair is Kuwabara, the cutie with the gravity defying hair is Hiei."

"Hn."

"And finally, the girl with the mint colored hair is Yukina!" Botan kept shaking her hand and finally let go a few minutes after.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Kamiya Kaoru. I run this dojo here. My friends aren't here right now, but I guess you can meet them later. Sano is sure to be here to freeload soon enough… You aren't from Japan are you?" Kaoru said, looking over all of their clothes.

"Um… you could say that!" Botan nodded vigorously.

"Do you need a place to stay?" Kaoru asked, feeling sorry for the muttly group.

"That would be lovely," Yukina said, smiling at Kaoru.

Kaoru ushered them in and they all piled into the dojo, "So, where are you all from?"

"We're from… Europe!" Botan put her two cents in. It was plausible for her because of her accent, but she wasn't so sure about the others, "And they're all living with me, and I desperately wanted to come here and have a vacation!"

Hiei snorted. She was lying through her teeth and he was surprised that the Kamiya girl actually bought it.

Suddenly the shoji flew open and in came a small boy with fuzzy black hair and in a yellow and green gi and hakama.

"Yo, Busu! I brought some food from the Akabeko!" Yahiko stomped in and blinked at all the people, "Who the heck are you?"

"Yahiko! Don't be so rude to our guests!" Kaoru snapped, and she hit him over the head with her bokken. After she introduced everyone.

"Did you see Kenshin on your way back?" Kaoru asked him, slightly worried, "He was supposed to be back almost half an hour ago."

"Ken-nii! Ken-nii!" Ayame and Suzume ran in and danced around Kurama again. He sweat-dropped and tried to explain that he wasn't Kenshin.

"Hn. They're ningen children. Kurama, they aren't going to comprehend that you aren't their 'Ken-nii'."

"Shmoopy, leave them alone! I think it's cute!" Botan giggled and glomped Hiei.

"Damn it, Onna! I told you not to call me that!" Hiei glared at everyone around the room, especially Kuwabara who was with Yusuke on the floor again.

"But, Shmoopy!" Botan pouted and hugged him tighter.

"Hn."

"Oh my gosh, you two are so _cute_ together!" Kaoru gushed and Hiei looked down at the floor, utterlyembarrassed.

"Ohayou, Kaoru-dono! I'm back!" Kenshin called from the gate, carrying eleven bags of groceries all by himself.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru ran to him and gave him a bear hug, making him drop all of his groceries.

"Oro!" Kenshin exclaimed and awkwardly put his arms around her too, "Um, Kaoru-dono, Sessha must pick the groceries up."

Kaoru turned bright red and jumped away from him, laughing embarrassedly, "Here, let me help you!"

Kurama heard all of the commotion and came out to help, but stopped short when he saw Kenshin. It's like he was staring at a mirror! Obviously Kenshin thought the same thing, because he dropped the groceries again.

"Yay! Two Ken-nii's! Two Ken-nii's!" Ayame and Suzume ran out and started throwing up leaves in the air.

"Yatta! …W-what's a Ken-nii?" Kuwabara asked, still throwing leaves in the air with the two girls.

"Did we not just go over this? You baka!" Hiei growled, kicking a rock at him.

"Um… I don't know… maybe…"

"Oh, just forget it! He's hopeless!" Keiko sighed and pulled Yusuke up off of the ground.

"Why do you look just like Sessha?" Kenshin asked, still having a stare down with Kurama.

"I have no idea," Kurama answered. Shizuru watched the two and shrugged. More Kurama for her.

"Are these all of your friends, Kamiya-dono?" Yukina asked, diverting her attention from the two "Ken-nii's".

"No, we're still waiting on-"

"Yo, Jou-chan! Where's the food?" Sano asked, walking in with a fishbone sticking from his mouth and Megumi following closely behind.

"Sano and Megumi," Kaoru finished, sighing. She pointed to all the new people and Sano looked around confused.

"Sorry, Jou-chan. I don't eat human flesh."

"Who are you calling ningen?" Hiei growled, pulling his katana out. Botan quickly ran over to him and tried to make him put it away, "Hiei, you shouldn't have said that!"

"Then what _are_ you?" Sano asked, giving him a look that said: FREAK! AND WHY DO YOU HAVE MY HAIR?

"Hn. None of your business," Hiei growled and put away his katana much to everyone's relief.

"Look Sano, he has your rooster hair!" Megumi giggled in delight and ran over to Hiei. She ran her fingers through his hair and swooned even more, "It's soft, too! My Kaoru, where did you get all these studs?"

"From England… I guess…"

Botan was glaring heatedly at Megumi while Sano was in the background staring dumbfounded.

"Get your hands off of me," Hiei growled and stepped aside next to Botan.

"Yeah! Keep your hands off of him!" Sano shouted and pulled her away from him.

"Hn, Kitsune," Hiei tried getting Kurama's attention, but got Megumi's instead.

"Yes?" Megumi's fox ears appeared and she put her hand over her mouth laughing.

"I wasn't speaking to you…" Hiei answered oddly and walked over to Kurama for emphasis, "I want to get out of here."

"That could be a problem," Kurama whispered while Kaoru announced she would be making dinner.

"NO!" The whole Kenshin-gumi stopped her and Megumi smiled, "I think I'll be doing that. Ken-san would you like to help?"

"Sure, Megumi-dono," Kenshin smiled and followed her into the kitchen while Kaoru threw her bokken on the ground and broke it.

Kaoru instantly perked up as Tsubame, Aoshi, and Misao walked through the door. She waved and Misao came running over, "Who are those cute guys?"

Kaoru blushed and glanced at them, "Some guys from England."

"Oh…" Misao smiled up at Aoshi and nudged Kaoru, "Not as cute as Aoshi-sama, though!"

Aoshi instantly turned a light pink, nodded to Kaoru, and walked ahead. Botan introduced the group to them all again and Kaoru sighed, "Lot's of guests for dinner tonight."

* * *

((Dinner)) 

"FOOD!" Sano, Yusuke, and Kuwabara shouted, digging into their plates. Kaoru, Megumi, and Keiko all sighed in disgust.

Botan blushed at their impoliteness and quietly ate her own food.

Megumi was sitting on the right side of Kenshin and kept touching his arm and leg, "So, Ken-san, when are you coming to the clinic so I can give you that _treatment_?"

Sano spat his food all over the place and wiped his mouth, "_WHAT_ did you just say?"

"Oh, nothing!" Megumi giggled and turned away to finish her rice. Kaoru grew red and took deep breaths, trying not to flip out in front of the guests. Botan noticed this and had to hide a smiled.

_Maybe we can make an alliance while we're here. After all, that woman touched my Hiei!_

"Damn Kenshin," Sano mumbled and burped, "I feel like some sake!"

"Me too!" Yusuke shouted, and looked at Sano, "Hey man, let's go to the bar!"

"Yusuke Urameshi, you're not going to a bar!" Keiko hissed and poked him with her chopsticks.

"Aw, Keiko!" Yusuke whined and ate the rest of his food sadly.

Sano looked at the boy and shook his head, "Don't worry, I'll take you out later."

"Yatta!" Yusuke grinned.

"Oh, no you're not, you stay away from that bar Sanosuke!" Megumi reprimanded and glared at him.

"Hmph, that's what you think," Sano grumbled and continued eating his meal.

"Why are you here?" Aoshi asked, pointing to the Reikai Tantei.

"Oh, we're visiting someone!" Botan laughed and ate her rice nervously.

Kaoru looked at her oddly and shook her head, "Weren't you on vacation?"

Botan sweat dropped and nodded, "That too!"

Hiei snorted and glared at the ningen food. He refused to eat it.

"So, Kenshin, why are there two of you?" Sano asked, food still in his mouth.

"Sano? Be quiet, that you should," Kenshin sent him a microscopic glare and complimented Megumi on her gourmet cooking. Kaoru sneered at her and grabbed Yusuke's, Kuwabara's, and Sano's plates since they were finished.

"If anybody needs me, I'll be washing dishes," Kaoru huffed and went into the kitchen.

Botan's eyes widened and she coughed, "I'll help!" She called and grabbed her plate and Hiei's and ran after her.

* * *

((In the Kitchen)) 

"At least it was a good dinner," Kaoru sighed as she wiped the plates clean. Botan came up behind her smiling, "Need any help?"

"No thanks, you're the guests here," Kaoru shook her head but Botan grabbed a plate and started cleaning anyway.

"It'll be partial payment for letting us stay," Botan giggled and tried to flick a bubble at her.

"Okay," Kaoru grinned.

"_So_, are you and Kenshin uh-… well, you know, together?" Botan pried. If she wanted an alliance while she was here, she would have to start now.

Kaoru flushed and started cleaning her plate faster, "Well, I want to be, but the Rurouni just can't seem to take any hints."

"Oh, I had the same problem with that darn Shmoopy!" Botan laughed and hoped Hiei couldn't hear her. If he did, he'd probably be flipping over the dinner table by now.

"Yeah, men," Kaoru sighed and splashed Botan just for fun.

"Hey!" Botan's laughter filtered through the air along with Kaoru's for the next ten minutes. Botan sighed and plopped down on the soaked floor, "That was fun."

"It was."

"Are any of your other friends together? I see some sparks flying!" Botan smiled and stared at the ceiling.

"Not really, but they all know they want to be," Kaoru grinned at the thought and turned to Botan, "There's Sano and Megumi, Aoshi and Misao, plus the brat and Tsubame."

"Sano and Megumi? I thought she liked Kenshin…"

"She does it to get on my nerves. But Sano and Megumi want to be together, they just won't admit it," Kaoru explained and kicked aside the bucket of dishes.

"Sounds like Yusuke and Keiko. They let their egos get in the way… Anyhow, I didn't appreciate that Megumi touching my Hiei. Maybe you and I could keep her eye on her, as an alliance I mean. Just to make sure she stays with Sano, not _our _guys."

"Wow, um okay I guess," Kaoru answered and finally went to grab a mop to get all the water off the floor.

((Twenty minutes later))

Kaoru had shown the Reikai Tantei where all of them would sleep. It was decided that they would all stick together and stay on the dojo floor. Hiei wasn't very fond of the idea, "I refuse to sleep near the oaf."

"Then go sleep in your tree!" Kuwabara spat.

"I'm not leaving the onna with you either," Hiei glared and Botan sighed.

"Oh, fine! Just so everybody will be quiet," Botan agreed and Hiei was finally satisfied, so he went to go sit in the dark corner of the dojo.

"So, you had something to tell us Botan?" Shizuru asked, sitting cross-legged next to Kurama on the floor.

"Oh, yeah!" Botan nodded happily and sat next to her, " I heard from a reliable source that the people in this dojo are having romantic problems. I thought that as for payment for letting us stay here, we could help get them together!"

"So basically you want to play matchmaker?" Keiko asked from her spot next to Yusuke. Botan nodded and Keiko seemed to light up, "Count me in!"

Yusuke mumbled from his spot, "I didn't get to go the bar, so I'm not helping!"

"Yusuke, you jerk, you're helping or else!" Keiko slapped him and Yusuke frowned from his spot, "Fine."

Suddenly the shoji to the dojo flew open and Sano sauntered in, "Hey Yusuke, it's time to go get that _thing_ that we talked about."

"What thing-… oh! Yeah, _that_ thing! See you later guys, I gotta go get wasted… I mean that thing!" Yusuke stuttered and fumbled out quickly with Sano, trying to avoid confrontation or questioning from Keiko.

"Keiko, do you know what that _thing_ is?" Yukina asked innocently from her seat next to Kuwabara, who was oblivious to the world and trying to hold Yukina's hand.

"I think I know," Keiko hissed and glared at the door, "I'm gonna go make sure they don't get into trouble."

"Good luck with that," Shizuru huffed and grabbed a cigarette.

((Outside))

"What are those two doing?" Megumi's eyes narrowed from the porch she was sitting on as she saw Yusuke's and Sano's silhouettes running out of the dojo.

"Probably going to the bar we told them they couldn't go to," Keiko growled from next to her.

"Most likely. Want to follow?" Megumi asked, pulling herself up and walking after them quietly.

"My thoughts exactly," Keiko smiled. It was nice to have help. She followed them with Megumi and finally got to a bar. They watched from the window as Sano introduced Yusuke to all his drunken buddies who laughed and patted Yusuke on the shoulder.

"I _hate_ Sano's drunken buddies," Megumi grumbled and Keiko agreed.

Yusuke and Sano were drunk in a matter of minutes. They just kept chugging and chugging and chugging…

"I can't believe those jerks!" Keiko hissed and kicked a rock angrily.

"I can," Megumi glared at Sano, "So, Tanuki-chan said that was your boyfriend."

"Huh? N-no! I h-hate that jerk!" Keiko huffed in denial and turned away blushing red.

"Are you sure about that?" Megumi pressed the subject.

"M-maybe… Oh, I don't know! Hey, what about you and Sano?" Keiko asked, diverting the subject off of herself.

"T-that's ridiculous! I love Ken-san! Not the Rooster!" Megumi lied and also turned away.

"Uh-huh," Keiko said disbelievingly and shook her head sighing, "We're hopeless."

"You mean _you're_ hopeless. I have no romantic feelings for that rooster. None at all," Megumi lied again and turned back to the window, watching Sano. He was kind of cute… when he was drunk…. Wait…. _WHAT_?

Megumi flushed more and started waving her hand to fan herself.

* * *

((Inside the Bar)) 

"So, kid. You got a girlfriend or something?" One of Sano's drunken buddies slurred and threw an arm around Yusuke's shoulder.

"Yeah, if you call some girl slapping me around for my whole life a girlfriend," Yusuke laughed with Sano's friend.

"Yeah, what's her name?" The guy asked, the alcohol fresh on his breath.

"It started with a K… but I just can't put my finger on it…. Kayla? No… Kikyo? No, definitely not Kikyo. Um…."

"That _JERK_!" You could hear echoing around the bar and Yusuke perked up, "Yeah! And her voice sounds just like that one!"

"Keiko?" The guy wondered if that was the girl's name.

"Yeah! How did you know?" Yusuke asked and grabbed another bottle of sake.

"Lucky guess," The guy shrugged and stole the bottle from Yusuke.

"Hey! That's mine!" Yusuke tackled the man and grabbed his bottle. He laid on the floor and chugged the whole thing down, letting half drip down his chin and onto his shirt.

"Yo, Sano. You ever catch that Fox yet?" Another one of his buddies laughed and took another swig.

"Hm? Oh yeah, sure. Yeah. She _so_ wants me," Sano answered half dazed, not even knowing what he was saying.

"I do _not_! What is he, crazy?" Another yell resounded around the bar and everyone looked around wondering if there was some ghost in there or something.

Yusuke got up off the floor, wiped the sake from his mouth, making itsplatter everywhere, and he stumbled over, "I thought you were the one who wanted _her_! Not the other way around."

"She is pretty _foxy_, isn't she?" Sano said again, still not knowing what the hell was going on.

* * *

((Outside the Bar)) 

Megumi blushed a deep red and turned to Keiko, "Foxy?"

"People do tend to pour out their hidden feelings when they're drunk…" Keiko giggled quietly.

"Or do stupid things they're not supposed to like strip up on the table," Megumi said sarcastically and pointed into the bar.

"Oh, my god! What is he _doing_?" Keiko asked in complete horror and watched as Yusuke stood on a table and took of his shirt and swirled it around his head yelling, "So seductive!"

To her dismay Sano's bar buddies got in on the action and yelled, "Take it off, baby!"

But also, much to her relief Sano growled and pulled him off the table, "Hey, if anybody's gonna show off their stuff, it's gonna be me!"

* * *

((Inside Bar)) 

"Damn it!" Yusuke muttered and followed Sano to a table full of drunk guys. They sat down and waited for their ordered drinks.

"So, Yusuke, tell us about this Keiko. We've already seen Sano's fox, but we want to know about your Keiko."

* * *

((Outside Bar)) 

"No, please don't," Keiko groaned and slid down the wall. Megumi on the other hand, was seething.

"So now we belong to them?" She hissed and held on tightly to her kimono, "I _really_ wish I still had that opium to kill that rooster with!"

"Hey, if you ever find any, do you think I can use some on Yusuke?"

"Sure, sure. Hey, look! They're talking again. Let's see what this boy has to say about you," Megumi grinned mischievously. She knew Yusuke was going to say the wrong thing.

* * *

((Back Inside)) 

"Let me tell you something," Yusuke started dramatically, "I'd bang her like that!"

He snapped his fingers to emphasize his point. Sano interrupted and was like, "Yeah, well I'd bang Megumi like that!"

Sano, instead of snapping his fingers slammed his hand down on the table to emphasize his point.

"Yeah? Well Keiko's got the best butt I've _ever_ seen!" Yusuke shot back and gulped down one of the drinks that just arrived.

"That was mine!" The man who was sitting next to Yusuke protested but Yusuke just glared and said, "Well not anymore!"

"No! The fox has got the best butt I've ever seen!" Sano retaliated proudly, even though he was drunk as could be at the moment.

"…" Yusuke was silent for a few moments giving Sano an odd look, "You like Kurama's butt?"

"What? No! I meant _my_ fox's butt!"

"So now you're going out with Kurama? What is this world coming to?" Yusuke shouted and threw his drink to the ground.

"NO! I meant Megumi!" Sano said in defense and just to add some more drama chugged another drink down.

(How many drinks have they had already?)

"Sure you did," Yusuke snickered.

"You're never coming out for drinks again!" Sano growled while his buddies laughed.

"W-what? No! I'll be good!" Yusuke said in utter horror and sunk down in his seat.

"Did you ever tell these girls you love them?" One of the guys on the right asked them.

"Pft, nah," Sano began and laughed, "I'm waiting for the fox to break and finally just come running and pour out all her love for me, my hot body, bed skills, free loading skills, and rooster hair," He said and threw his arms around wildly, trying to make a pose, but failing horribly.

Yusuke laughed with everyone else and added, "No, she'd be all clingy and annoying… well, not that she isn't already."

Instead of just their table laughing, the whole bar did. Too bad they didn't know that every word they said was heard, and all hell was about to break loose.

* * *

((Outside of the Bar)) 

"That's _it!_ We're going in there!" Keiko grabbed Megumi and pulled her through the door. Megumi spotted the two and started walking over, "Rooster!"

The bar buddies looked over when they saw her and started making crazy gestures for her to come over, "Fox-lady! What's a pretty girl like you doing in a bar like this?"

"Ugh, I _seriously hate_ ALL OF YOU," Megumi glared and walked over to the table with Keiko following behind just as angry.

"Nah, you love us! Just 'cuz we're friends with Sano," The one slurred. Keiko was seething when Yusuke just kept drinking and didn't even notice she was towering over him.

"You're not friends! You're just more freeloaders! I _hate_ freeloaders!" Megumi shouted and kicked one in the shin.

"But you have to have freeloading skills in this town! I mean come on, am I right?" He asked, turning to the rest of the drunken men who of course agreed with him.

"Yeah, but I got the best," Sano grinned and pointed to himself proudly.

"You sure do, and that's nothing to be proud of!" Megumi hissed and whacked him upside the head.

"Oh come on, you know you love me foxy," Sano said slyly and pulled her to him, "Doesn't she guys?"

"Yeah, she does!" the men at the table laughed and drank to that. They finally noticed Keiko and turned to Megumi again, "Who's the broad?"

Yusuke looked up and waved to Keiko, "Kayla! What are you doing here?"

"I thought it was Keiko," One of the guys frowned, not sure if it was her or not.

"Oh, yeah! That's it!" Yusuke grinned and tried to give her a hug.

"Yusuke, you JERK!" She screamed and slapped him hard across the face.

"Ooooooooo!" All the men in the bar crowed and howled with laughter.

"Listen up you morons, we heard _everything_ you said!" Megumi barked and pried herself from Sano's arms, "Don't you dare touch me, you freeloading Rooster! You say you're waiting for me to come and pour out my feelings for you? Well, guess what? I have no feelings!"

"W-what? But I thought… ah, shit," Sano cursed and smacked himself.

"Haha, sucks for you!" Yusuke pointed and laughed while sticking out his tongue.

"That goes double for you, Yusuke Urameshi!" Keiko shouted.

"Are you kidding me? Kayla, how could you do this to me?" Yusuke started tearing and rolled all over the floor for some reason or another.

"It's Keiko!" Keiko kicked him and ran out with Megumi.

…

* * *

((Five minutes later)) 

"We have to go after them don't we?" Yusuke asked, staring at the door still.

"Yup," Sano nodded and sighed.

"Damn it."

* * *

((Keiko and Megumi)) 

"I hate men sometimes!" Keiko growled and walked along the street sulking.

"It was oddly flattering in a very strange way though," Megumi sighed wistfully and looked up at the full moon.

"Yeah, except the fact that he called me Kayla!"

"Well he was completely and utterly drunk," Megumi said, "Not that it makes it any better since we told them they couldn't go!"

"But he acts like that when he's _not_ drunk too!" Keiko glared at some random person walking down the street.

"How did we fall for two grade-A jack asses?" Megumi groaned and put her head in her hands.

"I thought you didn't like Sano…" Keiko said slyly and to hide her smile.

"I-I don't! I was talking about you!" Megumi denied and thanked Kami-sama it was night so Keiko couldn't see her blush.

"Then why did you say we?" Keiko asked and knew she had her. There was no way to get out of that.

"Fine! I admit it! I love the Rooster! Are you happy now? I love him! Why? I have no idea! But I do!" Megumi threw her arms up in the air in defeat.

"Well, it's not like I know why I love that idiot Yusuke either," Keiko sighed and finally stopped walking, "But that doesn't mean I forgive him!"

Megumi would have agreed until she heard two drunken voices echoing around.

"Fox! Fox, where are you?"

"Kayla! Come on out, Kayla! I didn't mean to call you Keiko!"

Keiko turned to Megumi, trying to conceal her anger, "What do we do now?"

"We run," Megumi said simply and shot off. Keiko nodded and followed her through town, finally ending up at a clinic. Megumi ran in with Keiko and pushed a table in front of the door.

"Kayla, come on!"

"We already established her name was Keiko!" Sano growled and smacked him in the back of the head, "Now get it right! You could be ruining my chances with the fox!"

"You had no chance!" Megumi accidentally shouted in anger and covered her mouth. She looked over at Keiko apologetically, "I guess we should hide now."

Keiko nodded and hid in the closet. Megumi hid under one of the patient beds and mumbled, "Maybe they're so drunk they won't notice where we are."

She could see the two guys walk past the window and open the door. The table fell to the floor and they walked in.

Sano looked down and immediately noticed Megumi under the patient bed. He walked over to it slowly and bent down to see her. He frowned and said, "There you are, you foxy thing! Why you hide from Sano?"

Sano pouted as Megumi said, "Because Sano is a _drunk_."

"But Sano loves you," Sano grinned at her and walked away from the bed, sitting in a corner and drawing circles on the floor.

Megumi blushed and tried to hide her smile, "I wish I could believe you, but you're completely wasted."

"Yeah, but I wasn't able to tell you when I was sober, so why not when I'm drunk?" Sano said casually and saw Yusuke smiling.

Yusuke finally burst, "How romantic! Botan's gonna be so proud of us!"

Now, if he wasn't so tipsy, he would never say that, but he was happy with himself either way.

Megumi sighed and crawled out from under the bed and over to Sano and whispered in his ear, "Well, you must be a coward because I'm sober and I'm telling you I love you."

"Well, I would kiss you but I think I smell like alcohol at the moment," Sano said and instead just put his head in the crook of her neck and fell asleep.

Yusuke wiped a tear from his cheek, and yelled, "Kayla! Come out, I have to tell you I love you!"

"It's Keiko you idiot, and I love you too!" Keiko yelled from inside the closet and blushed, refusing to come out.

Yusuke turned to Megumi with wide eyes, "Yo… I think you're closet's uh… talking."

"Who cares," Megumi yawned and shut her eyes so she could fall asleep with Sano.

Keiko smiled from the crack in the closet and finally came out quietly, "Well, we did our part," She whispered to Yusuke and hugged him, "And don't you _ever_ call me Kayla again!"

The two walked back to the dojo happily (even if Yusuke was still drunk), and went to sleep with everyone else in the dojo. Keiko smiled up at Botan when she went past the tree. Botan waved to her and snuggled up to Hiei who had his cloak over the both of them.

When they finally opened up the shoji door Kuwabara came running over, "Where the heck did you go?"

"I went to get waste-… I mean that thing."

"What did you get?" Kuwabara asked and gave them both an odd look.

"Nothing. Well, nothing you'll ever get anyway," Yusuke said and wrapped his arm around Keiko.

"I have to agree. Kazuma will never find anything like that," Shizuru said, walking up behind them with Kurama.

"What will I never get?" Kuwabara shouted.

"Please, we must be quiet. Everyone is trying to sleep. And if Hiei hears you and wakes up, he'll _kill_ you," Kurama said, referring to the fact that Hiei was very comfortable in his tree with his onna no less.

So, they all went to sleep and could only imagine what the day had filled for them next.

* * *

((End First Chapter)) 

Wow, that was long! The next couples will be in the next part. Read to find out!

_For anyone who wants to join, I've made a Sano/Megumi forum. Link is in my profile!_


End file.
